carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sootcloud
“When enough people make false promises, words stop meaning anything.” “Then there are no more answers, only better and better lies.” Information Family Names that have been crossed out means the cat is deceased. Names with a question mark (?) beside it means their status is unknown. And three question marks replacing the name means the cat is unknown. The pink font is for she-cats and the blue font is for toms. The heart (❤️) means that they are mates. Grandparents: Maternal ??? ❤️ ??? Paternal ??? ❤️ ??? Parents: Icelily ❤️ Slatewind Siblings: Frostkit + ?Whitekit + ?Jaykit Appearance Kit–Young Apprentice Appearance: Sootcloud was the runt, so he was very small. His fur was a lighter gray, and his stripes were more defined. His eyes a very light green. His fur was fluffy, and soft, making him look cuddly. Old Apprentice Appearance: A more rugged-looking, handsome, young tom with dark gray fur and black classic tabby stripes. Light green eyes, and soft fur. He reached 15 pounds and 14 and a half inches tall. Adult Appearance: A rugged, handsome dark gray classic-tabby tom with pale green eyes. His fur is very soft and fluffy. He has long legs and a slender build. He’s about 19 pounds and 18 inches tall. Personality Kit–Young Apprentice Personality: Good traits: *Playful *Loyal *Outgoing *Faithful Bad traits: *Trouble-maker *Judgmental *Rebellious *Restless Sootcloud was a very sweet trouble-maker. He was very playful—never wanted to be bored—loyal, and outgoing; he wanted to show everyone he was just as good as all the other kits, even if he was smaller in size. He took an interest in Clan lore. He was very faithful to all cats as well. He was quite rebellious and short-tempered though. He never liked being told what to do, unless he wanted to do it. Old Apprentice–Young Warrior Personality: Good traits: *Playful *Kind *Smart *Brave *Loyal *Industrious *Generous *Assertive Bad traits: *Short-tempered *Stubborn *Pessimistic *Judgmental *Rebellious *Unfaithful *Dominant *Over-protective Sootcloud was playful, kind, smart, but somewhat bitter. Short-tempered, and stubborn. Not so faithful to other cats’ loyalty. Loves to fight, and he is brave. Loyal to his friends. He is a loner, always hanging out by himself. He is also a bit rebellious. But he is industrious, and quite generous. He is also very pessimistic. In young adulthood, he became quite assertive and dominant. He’s over-protective. But he’s honest. Likes To be loved- He’s always wanted friends, whether it would be one friend or two friends. And he never had a real family that was there for him; they all died or ran off. Now he has Tundraflare. Fighting- He won’t forget the surge of energy he felt from pinning Pepper against a wall and choking her. Being helpful- Sootcloud never liked the thought of being helpless to others, so, he always tries to help whenever he can. Loyalty- Sootcloud has seen some disloyalty in the past, and he’s seen what it’s done to other cats’ lives. He wishes for everyone to be loyal, and has respect for everyone that is. Honesty- Sootcloud hates lies. Everyone would be better off if they were all honest with each other. You should keep in mind others’ feelings, but keeping a secret is horrible and never ends well. Real things- He’s been questioning StarClan and the Dark Forest. Sootcloud’s found that it is better to believe in things you know that is absolute than things that are presumed to be true. Courageous actions- Sootcloud likes it when cats have courage. Dislikes Being thought as less than- Mintpaw once said that Sootcloud was not big enough to play something like moss ball. Sootcloud did not like that, and in spite of him being maybe too weak, he played moss ball. Disloyalty- Disloyalty breaks cats. Sootcloud has witnessed it. He has no respect for those who break loyalty with their friends. Being of no help- He doesn’t like the feeling of helplessness. Everyone in need of help should always be helped. Things that aren’t known for sure to be true- He only trusts what is real. Lies- Sootcloud hates lying. Cats shouldn’t hide things from others. Cowardice actions- A coward should be punished, and a coward deserves no respect. Fears Cats close to him dying'''- Sootcloud doesn’t want his friends to die.' '''Heights'- Sootcloud has heard way too many cats jump from cliffs. And heard Frostkit accidentally fell from one, now he fears it even more that Oakpaw fell from the ravine walls. Helplessness- Sootcloud never wants the feeling of being helpless. Death- He doesn’t want to die. Trust Icelily~ 100% (Deceased) Frostkit~ 100% (Deceased) Jaykit~ 100% (Status: unknown) Whitekit~ 100% (Status: unknown) Tundraflare~ 99% (Alive) Mintpaw~ 100% (Deceased) Mudpaw~ 90% (status: unknown) Silverlight~ 85% (Deceased) Nightstar~ 100% (Alive) Jupiterstripe~ 100% (Deceased) Gingerflower~ 80% (Deceased) Windstorm~ 70% (Deceased) Willowspirit~ 70% (Alive) Thistleheart~ 95% (Alive) Lion~ 60% (Deceased) Frostfoot~ 60% (Alive) Cloudfall~ 30% (Alive) Pepper~ 10% (Alive) Thoughts Icelily~ Duh, his mother! He loves her! Frostkit, and Whitekit~ Eh, he doesn’t know much about them, but all that matters is that they are blood! Though, he’s sort of sad that Frostkit died. Jayscar- He loved his brother. He lost his bond with him, and now Jayscar is just a cat who’s loyalty wavers. Tundraflare~ Sootcloud loves her so much. Mintpaw~ He was Sootcloud’s best friend, but they sorta fell apart once Mintpaw became apprentice, then he died. Mudpaw~ He was a good friend. But Sootcloud hates that he ran away, ans has grown to resent him because of that. Silverlight~ Sootcloud resents Silverlight for yelling at his mate. But still has respect for him, the cat’s only been loyal to his Clan. He is a bit sad Silverlight killed himself. Jupiterstripe~ Sootcloud wanted to be like him when he was a kit, but since the deputy had courage to kill himself, Sootcloud has nothing else of him. Nightstar~ Sootcloud thinks the leader is wise. But he finds her gullible for love. He has sympathy for her loss of Silverlight. Windstorm~ She’s not that bad when Sootcloud thinks of her now. She was just doing her job as a medicine cat. Thistleheart~ He still has feelings for him, but has learned that they just weren’t meant to be. He’s heart-broken that his best-friend died. Category:OC Category:Warrior